Bullymong
The Bullymong is a four-armed, ape-like creature in Borderlands 2. It can climb tall structures with ease and is capable of leaping great distances. The arms of a bullymong are the primary limbs for locomotion while the legs are vestigial appendages that bullymongs stand with, but tuck up under themselves when they walk. The power of their arms is so great that the largest bullymongs can hurl objects up to the size of a car. Types of Bullymongs *'Adult Bullymong' - Fully grown bullymongs that employ melee attacks, long-distance projectile flinging and long-distance jumps towards the character. *'Badass Bedrock Bullymong' - Can pick up giant walls of rock that prevent damage and charge forward like a BUL Loader. Rockwall Bullymongs only spawn in the Eridium Blight. *'Badass Bullymong' - Have their two upper arms covered in animal bones, which they will cover their face with, and will then charge forward. *'Bedrock Bullymong' - Fully-grown bullymongs with rock-hard skin that can reflect projectiles. *'Brat Bullymong' - Juvenile bullymongs. * Bullymong Slinger - Fully developed bullymongs which usually keep their distance, flinging projectiles toward targets. Will often back away from their intended targets rather than punching them. *'Monglet' - Young bullymongs without fully developed limbs. *'Yeti '- Encountered in Frost Bottom. These variants do not have an additional set of limbs. They also appear to have horns on their heads. True Vault Hunter Mode * Demong - Incendiary-element bullymongs that are stronger, can hurl fireballs from their forearms, breath fire, and produce incendiary nova blasts when they slam the ground. They only spawn in the Eridium Blight and are resistant to incendiary damage. *'Bullyrott '- Corrosive-element bullymongs that perform a ground slam attack with a large radius. Unique Bullymongs *Knuckle Dragger *Midge-Mong *King Mong *Donkey Mong *Grendel (Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty) *Jackenstein (Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt) *The Bulwark (Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt) Strategy Bullymongs can occasionally be found roaming slowly around colder regions, but are otherwise concealed in their dens. When alerted by the presence of any hostile newcomer, a bullymong's immediate pack will rouse themselves and gallop towards their targets, often with previously hidden bullymongs emerging from their dens to swell their numbers to about four creatures. Once in combat, bullymongs are tough but are largely unarmoured and vulnerable to incendiary damage, and they deliver forceful blows with their upper arms. At a distance many bullymongs will stop to throw objects, digging their projectiles from the ground or any debris at their feet. These projectiles can be blasted out of the air in mid-flight, or evaded, but if they hit they can do damage of moderately less severity than their melee strikes. Shotguns with incendiary damage are effective for dealing with bullymongs at close range, while accurate guns may be desirable for long-distance combat. Given the amount of damage that large bullymongs can do at melee range, killing them before they can close the distance is usually preferable to close-quarters combat with bullymongs. Notes * During the mission The Name Game, bullymongs undergo temporary name changes. The temporary names are Primal Beast, Ferovore, and Bonerfart, with Monglets becoming Primalets, Ferovolets, and Bonertoots. Trivia *The name bullymong was originally suggested as a placeholder and came about as a fusion of the words "bully" and "mongrel."http://www.gearboxsoftware.com/community/articles/1109 *Bullymongs appear to have orange blood when viewed with Borderlands 2 using medium or high PhysX effects. *The Borderlands 2 official guide states that bullymong dens are made out of a flaky, white clay substance. *The Yetis from How Marcus Saved Mercenary Day do not have four arms and run around on all fours (using hands and feet). *Demongs bear a resemblance to Diablo's appearance in Diablo II, as both have large horns sprouting from their backs and one on each side of their head, and are also similar in color. See Also es:Bullymong fr:Garogo ru:Мордоплюй uk:Рукопик Category:Enemies Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Creatures